Rio: Cambio de Cuerpos
by MexicanJewelOdst
Summary: El titulo les suena a algo ¿Eh? Pues lean y descubran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están, espero que bien a todos los lectores que nos leen en esta nueva etapa de mis historias sobre la película Rio, como verán estoy de vuelta después de unos meses de ausencia en mi cuenta, la razón… fácil, mi cargador se descompuso y no tenía el apoyo económico suficiente como para reponerlo, pero, ya estoy aquí con esta nueva historia llamada "Cambio de cuerpos" espero y la disfrutéis.**_

_**Bueno yo soy Mexicanjewelodst y les deseo buena lectura. **_

…_**..**_

_**Spoilers: NINGUNO.**_

_**Personajes: (Blu, Roberto, Eduardo y OC).**_

_**Personajes extras: SI.**_

_**Duración: VARIADA.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo la historia.**_

…_**..**_

_**Saludos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"**

…**..**

Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué pasara el día de hoy?, ¿No? Pues quizás Blu y otra ave mas si hubieran hecho esa pregunta, los días son diferentes entre sí y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en el presente, el mañana, la semana que viene, el mes que sigue, el año entrante, el siglo siguiente, ¿El milenio que sigue? Bueno para que me entiendan mejor veamos porque Blu y esa otra ave se hubieran hecho esta pregunta en la mañana.

…..

Todo es movimiento la selva de las amazonas, las aves abundan en la selva y la comida también. Era un día común y corriente para Roberto, pues para él lo cotidiano es hacer trabajos tanto personales, como ayudar a Eduardo con las necesidades del clan azul y rojo. Para él, el trabajo se ha hecho en algo normal, si bien después de trabajar se descansa, para el descanso es como los humanos dicen, un "Pecado" Por ende por él es mal visto el descansar.

El tranquilamente se encontraba cuidando un pequeño cultivo de maíz.

"Vaya, esto es aburrido… no lo niego, pero, es mi deber como centinela cuidar a mi clan, como a los cultivos que consumimos"

Eduardo que como le había comentado a Roberto iba a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden, entonces aterrizo a lado de Roberto para ver cómo iban las cosas.

"Bien hecho Roberto, el maíz ya está maduro se nota que le has puesto mucho empeño a estos cultivos"

"Pues, que te puedo decir Eduardo, es mi deber, y ya me he acostumbrado a ello, desde mi punto de vista a un falta que maduren un poco, ¿Si quieres? Yo puedo seguir cuidando estos cultivos"

"¿Roberto?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en tomar un descanso?"

"¿Descanso? ¿Qué es eso?"

"No te hagas el tonto con que no sabes lo que es, como si nunca en tu vida hubieras tomado uno"

"Si me lo preguntas, no, no nunca he tomado un descanso, ahora dime tú, ¿Me has visto descansar alguna vez en tu vida?

Eduardo se sintió un poco mal, es como si tuviera una maquina, descansa poco, siempre está realizando labores, y jamás se entretiene como alguna vez lo han hecho los demás.

"No nunca te has tomado uno"

"Lo ves"

"Si lo veo, así que como siguiente deber que debes realizar es que tomes la semana libre sin excusas"

"!¿QUE?¡"

"Si Roberto así como escuchaste, ¡TODA LA SEMANA¡ Espero y la disfrutes mucho"

"P-Pero C-Como puedes hacerme esto a mí,

"Roberto, enserio, te lo tomas como si fuera una sentencia a muerte, yo en lo personal no le veo nada de malo tomarse un descanso, ¿Oh digo? Es algo malo para ti"

"Eduardo, (Suspiro) En verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero no, no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea que yo tome un descanso, en verdad no lo hagas"

"Sabía que tendría que llegar a estas instancias, pero, Roberto, lo siento mucho"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"O, te tomas ese descanso o me veras obligado que jamás hagas ninguna otra labor en este clan"

"Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?"

"Ah, me ves la cara de que estoy bromeando"

En ese momento Roberto sabia que, cuando Eduardo habla enserio… es porque en verdad está hablando enserio.

"Ah por favor, te lo suplico Eduardo, no me hagas esto, por favor"

"No, esto no tiene salida Roberto, así que decide ya"

El pobre Roberto sabía que no había elección, tendría que hacer algo que nunca pensó en siquiera realizar, tomar una simple semana de descanso.

"Oh dios mío, nunca pensé en decir esto pero… Eduardo acepto tomar mi descanso, pero, con una condición"

"Así, ¿Cuál?"

"Que me dejes una última labor antes tomarme mi larga y eterna semana de descanso"

"No entiendes ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan malo? Solo una labor te estoy pidiendo, no más"

"Bueno si así te tomas tu descanso… está bien"

"Muchas gracias Eduardo, entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Ah, pues… trae el almuerzo de la colina del tucán, para serte sincero, me gusta la fruta que brota de ahí"

"Está bien, eh, ¿algo más?"

"! ROBERTO ¡"

"Oh bueno está bien, solo era una pregunta" – Roberto no dijo más y se fue por su ultima labor de la semana –

"En verdad es cierto lo que le dijiste" – Pregunto con curiosidad un guacamayo que aterrizo a lado de Eduardo"  
"No Paulinho, solo así se tomo el descanso, yo jamás dejaría ir a una de las aves mas trabajadoras que he visto, todo el clan estamos en deuda con él, por eso se merece este descanso, aunque, el no lo quiera"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Si, ven vamos a ver cómo van los demás"

Las 2 aves fueron a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden con el resto del clan

(…)

"Vaya, nunca pensé que un coche fuera tan rápido papi"

"Oh no sabes nada, por lo regular los humanos traen coches de poca potencia, pues son los más baratos y los más abundantes, pero, ay humanos que tiene coches con potencia y velocidades increíbles, no lo sé todo pero si debo darte una cifra de cual rápidos son esos autos, yo diría, unos 400 km/h"

"Vaya, eso sí es impresionante, es un numero bastante alto, pero, ¿Qué lugar hace los mejores coches?"

"Bueno, eso depende, en Alemania e Italia son declarados los países con los coches más rápidos del planeta, pero en mi antiguo hogar también diseñaban coches con cualidades únicas y un gusto reservado para los autos, allá solían decir, si un coche no hace ruido no es un auto de verdad"

"¿Y eso es verdad?"

"Para ellos claro que era verdad, solo te voy a decir un solo coche, que seguramente les daría guerra a los coches europeos, y ese coche es el Saleen S7 sin ninguna duda"

"Impresionante, ¿Y cómo se constru…" – No termino su pregunta pues Perla entro en el nido interrumpiéndolo –

"Hola como esta mi bebe" – Comento con ternura Perla hacia su hijo Tiago –

"Mama yo ya no soy un bebe ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, pero, a una madre nunca se le olvida, pero bueno, ¿al menos te vas a dejar dar un beso?"

Tiago asintió la cabeza, entonces Perla le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla.

"Hola mi amor como estas" – Pregunto Blu a su media naranja –

"De maravilla, amanecí de buen humor y solo quiero estar con mi familia en este fantástico día"- Perla se le acerco a Blu y se dieron un abrazo –

"Me alegra mucho Perla, yo también quiero estar contigo"

"Ah, muchas gracias Blu tu si me haces mucha falta" – Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blu, mientras que los 2 seguían abrazados. Perla después de preocupo por algo –

"Oigan, ¿Dónde están Carla y Bia?" – Pregunto un poco preocupada Perla –

"Ah, no te preocupes mi amor, se fueron a jugar con una amigas, me dijeron que al rato regresan"

"Ah bueno, perdón pero ya me había asustado, esas 2 niñas son muy escapaditas" – Pero a Perla le rugió el estomago, ella ya sabía que significaba eso"

"Blu ya tengo mucha hambre" – El estomago de Blu contesto por el –

"Creo que yo también"

Tiago que ya lo habían dejado olvidado también exigió comida.

"Blu te toca ir por el almuerzo"

"Si mi amor no te preocupes, y esta vez que quieres que traiga, uvas o cerezas o moras, la fruta que quieras yo la traigo" Dijo yéndose a la punta del nido para irse a su siguiente destino –

"Mi padre me conto que en una colina brotan las frutas mas deliciosa que hay por aquí, si vas con él, quizás, el te diga donde esta"

Como era de esperarse, a Blu no le agrado mucho la idea, era de creer que tendría un poco de "miedo" ir con el padre de Perla, solo para saber una ubicación que desconocía como lo era casi toda la selva del amazonas, pero, por Perla haría todo lo posible para satisfacerla en toda sus necesidades.

"Claro mi amor, por ti iré" – Dijo dudando aun de sí mismo –

"Muchas gracias Blu, te lo agradezco mucho" – Termino Perla y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Y recuerda no le tengas miedo a mi padre, será a veces un poco gruñón sí, pero no tienes porque tenerle miedo a veces puede ser una muy buena ave"

"Gracias amor necesitaba un poco de tu confianza, ahora me voy, no quiero hacerlos esperar" – termino y se fue volando – "Adiós amor, adiós hijo"

"Adiós papa" – contesto el muy olvidado Tiago. Perla movió el ala en señal de despedida"

(…)

"No eres más que un inútil, me has decepcionado"

"Pero porque papa, ¿Qué hice?"

"Como que hiciste, hace 6 meses destruiste todos nuestros cultivos, es por eso que me has decepcionado"

"Oh, pero papa, ya he practicado, y, tengo un pequeño cultivo que he hecho para enmendar mi error"

"No te creo, eres muy estúpido, no te creo capaz de hacer eso"

"P-Pero P-Papa, como puedes decir eso" – Dijo con tono herido el pequeño guacamayo –

"Es que lo eres, y siempre lo serás"

"N-No sé porque me odias tanto si eso ya paso, mi mami…" – El pequeño guacamayo soltó un suspiro y una lagrima – "Me dijo que los errores son comunes y no hay que dejar que uno de ellos nos quiten nuestros sueños y ambiciones, además si, si admito que fue un error muy grave, pero eso fue pasado, mejor veamos a lo que viene, y no volteemos hacia atrás… porque… el pasado… es pasado y el hubiera no existe"

El padre solo movió la cabeza negativamente, tomo bruscamente del cuello a su hijo y lo aventó al agujero de su nido.

"No hijo, nunca te pasare el desastre que hiciste, inútil" – termino y se fue volando"

"Es cierto que la venganza no es buena, pero bien que ayuda… ya me las pagaras" – Exclamo el pobre guacamayo sin ningún perdón hacia su padre –

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**EL ULTIMO FRAGMENTO VA DEDICADO HACIA MI PADRE.**

**P.D: ME VAN OPERAR EL DIA 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE, SOLO ES UNA ACLARACION.**

**DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

**TARDE 2 SEMANAS EN SUBIR ESTE CORTO CAPITULO PERO ES PORQUE, MI ESCUELA ES MAS IMPORTANTE.**

**UN SALUDO A:**

**DARK KONG, BLUE DARK LIGHT-BBF, GERARD CYPRIAKO Y RED FOX 1203.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE NOS LEEN QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

**SALUDOS.**


	3. Chapter 3: Es Odio o otra cosa

"**¿Es odio, o otra cosa?"**

**(Cambio de cuerpos 2da parte)**

Después de que Blu dejase su nido para ir en busca del tan ansiado desayuno, se notaba que en el algo no iba bien, quizás dentro del, pero, ¿donde exactamente?

"Ah, ay algo que no me deja tranquilo, pero, no sé que, me empecé a sentir así cuando Perla me calmo cuando me exalte porque menciono a su padre, ¿será que? Me siento odiado, es razonable pensar eso, pues, no es que Eduardo me recibiera con las alas abiertas necesariamente, es más, cuando llegamos al amazonas no se mostro nada amable conmigo, ¿Por qué? Es que será que no se esperaba que Perla tuviera un esposo como lo soy ¿yo? Eso me intriga bastante ya que siempre que mencionaba algo se acercase al tema miraba mucho a Roberto." – Ese recordatorio dejo a Blu muy pensativo y con más dudas en su cabeza –

"AH POR FAVOR, por que pasa esto, porque tuvo que comenzar esto por un simple desayuno, AH, qué rayos, será mejor deje esto por el momento, después se responderán mis preguntas" – Hablo y se fue volando más rápido –

5 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Blu una vez más deteniéndose por algo decidió mojarse la cara con poco de agua de un pequeño arrollo, mientras se mojaba las plumas veía su propio reflejo, entonces recordó cómo es que llegaron al amazonas.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Perla, que gusto me da verte después de tanto" – Decía Eduardo con una lagrima –

"Yo también papa, yo… pensé que los había perdido en el incendio, todo fue tan rápido y ya no puede saber sobre ustedes" – Dijo Perla a punto de entrar en llanto –

"Nosotros pensamos lo mismo, buscamos y buscamos y nunca te encontramos, sinceramente pensábamos lo mismo que tu"

"Bueno papa, lo importante es que nos tenemos de vuelta, y me alegra eso" – Abrazaba con más fuerza a su viejo padre o bueno, viejo hasta donde lo vemos –

"A mí también me alegra, hija" – correspondiendo al abrazo –

"OH SI, casi se me olvida, quiero que conozcas a mi familia" – Dijo Perla muy alegre –

"Oh mi hija ya tiene familia ¿Eh? Pues supongo ya soy abuelo"

"Estas en lo cierto"

"Mira te presento a Carla, Bia, y para no olvidar a los machos a mi hijo Tiago"

"Hola" – Saludaron los 3 –

"Miren que tenemos aquí, 3 hermosas creaturas, vamos denle un abrazo a su abuelo"

Los 3 no dudaron y fueron a abrazar tiernamente a su abuelo.

"Son tiernos tus hijos, Perla"

"Em. Gracias papa, y por ultimo quiero que conozcas a Blu, el es mi media naranja"

Ah, si alguien ha oído las bocinas distorsionadas cuando alguien se queda viendo, ah, ese sería un momento adecuado para eso.

"Ah es un gusto señor" Dijo Blu estirando la garra para saludar a Eduardo.

"Si…es… un gusto también" – dijo Eduardo algo serio –

PENSAMIENTOS DE EDUARDO EN ESE ENTONCES.

"_Que, es una broma mi hija con ese sujeto, no era la clase de macho con la que mi hija quisiera que estuviera, es raro que Perla lo haya escogido, solo míralo es débil, no es atractivo, habla muy raro, y saludar con la garra, que clase de saludo es ese en definitiva el no me agrada"_

_FIN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE EDUARDO._

"Ah, Perla, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Perla solo asintió.

"Que pasa papa"

"Hija, seré breve contigo, tu… "Media naranja" No me agrada nada"

"Que, ¿Por qué?"

"Hija, míralo por favor" Dijo señalando a Blu –

"Papa, no seas tan duro con él, S-Se que se ve torpe y lo que quieras, pero créeme que es un gran esposo"

"Ah hija, pero no creo que se lo mejor para ti, necesitas alguien que pueda cuidarte y atenderte en lo que necesitas a él no creo capaz de eso, recuerda, que la selva a veces puede ser peligrosa"

"No me importa, Blu será capaz de cuidarnos, y yo junto con el cuidaremos de nuestros hijos en este lugar"

Ningún argumento que uso Perla hizo a Eduardo cambiar de parecer.

"Papa, prométeme que no serás malo con Blu"

"Es que yo…"

"No papa prométemelo, por favor… prométemelo"

"Esta B-Bien hija lo prometo" – Mintió –

"Gracias papa te quiero mucho "

"Si hija, vengan les presentare el lugar a ti y tu familia"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"Ah, con eso empezó, ahora que me acuerdo en la mirada de Eduardo, cuando me miraba no se notaba feliz se notaba seria y fría, rayos Perla porque vinimos al amazonas" Dijo Blu lanzando un poco de agua lejos de su lugar –

A pesar de que no estaba muy feliz, seguía teniendo miedo de Eduardo, no tenía el valor para hacerle cara al viejo guacamayo azul, aun era la inocente mascota que salió del huevo en Minnesota y que de pequeño comía galletas y chocolate. (Ya sé que Blu salió del huevo en Brasil pero yo lo quiero decir así)

"Ya basta Blu solo ve, y dile al viejo la ubicación de esa tal colina y es todo, si como por arte de magia… terminemos con esto" – Hablando mientras movía la cabeza –

Blu volvió a emprender el viaje.

**(…)**

"Tú y tu muevan ese pequeño tronco, estorba ahí, oigan ustedes 2, vayan con el clan rojo y sigan negociando ese intercambio de frutas, y tu planta esas semillas de limón" – Decía Eduardo comandando al clan spix, si bien no era el supremo líder, si era pilar para que todo esté en orden dentro del clan y las cosas no sean un caos –

"Bien, hoy está siendo un día muy productivo, mas merito tiene ya que lo estamos haciendo sin Roberto… eso es bueno (Pequeña sonrisa)"

De la nada aparece otro guacamayo, este de color azul claro, pero por sus rasgos tenía pinta de mensajero.

"Diego, espero que me traigas buenas noticias amigo… bueno si me traes una, claro"

"Si mi señor, le traigo una buena"

"Excelente, dime que es"

"Bueno según, en las últimas conversaciones que hemos tenido con el clan amarillo, ellos nos ayudaran con nuestra escases de plátanos, solo ay que ayudar a vigilar que los plátanos no contengan arañas o tarántulas que son el principal peligro de esto"

"Muy bien Diego, eso es bueno, recuerda que tenemos muy buenos elementos para esa práctica y no será problema alguno"

"Tiene razón Eduardo"

"Ok cuando vuelvas a negociar con ellos, hazles saber, y diles… que estamos de acuerdo el trato"

"Si señor, no será problema" – Agarro una hoja y empezó a notar con un poco de liquido que servía como tinta, mientras escribía noto la presencia de Blu, lo señalo con el ala y se lo hizo saber a Eduardo –

"Señor"- dijo señalando a Blu que acaba de llegar –

"Ah, el esposo de mi hija" – Dijo Eduardo sin más importancia –

"Señor me retiro" – Dijo en mensajero dejando a Blu y Eduardo solos –

"¿Que quieres Blu?"

"Ah hola… E-Eduardo… ¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo muy nervioso –

"Ah… Bien, pero rápido que rayos quieres que estoy ocupado"

"Ah sí, solo quiero saber si me puede… no es necesario que me diga… si no quiere decir no importa, no soy insistente pero si quiere si, si no… no usted no se preocupe…"

"BLU, solo dime qué rayos quieres, con un diablo"

"Me puede decir dónde está la colina del tucán" – Dijo Blu con ojos cerrados, como si lo fueran a golpear –

"Que eso es todo, (Risa falsa) Por favor llevas aquí más de 6 meses y no sabes donde esta, ah, pues esta por allá" – Entonces Eduardo le dijo todo lo que Blu quería saber –

"Oh, gracias"

"Si, ya te dije lo que querías saber (Se da la espalda) Adiós" – Lo dijo un poco frio –

"Gracias al cielo no estoy muerto… o ahorcado, bah quizás exagero, bueno al fin iré a donde quiero ir, allá voy" – Se fue al fin con la información que necesitaba –

"Oh, ahora que me acuerdo, también envía ahí a Roberto, bah, no creo que tengan problemas ninguno de los 2, eso espero porque Blu es un poco torpe… a olvídalo de todas maneras no me agrada todavía bien" –Dijo Eduardo volvió a las labores del día –

**CONTINUARA…**

**A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LA COSA SE PONE BUENA, SIGAN LEYENDO PARA MAS.**

**SALUDOS.**


End file.
